rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Eine zerbrochene Krone (Kapitel)
"Eine zerbrochene Krone" ist das fünfte Kapitel des siebzehnten Bandes Die zerbrochene Krone. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfte Kapitel des siebenten englischen Originalbandes A Crown of Swords, der als Die Krone der Schwerter auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. In der deutschen Ausgabe Die Zerbrochene Krone und der dazugehörigen ebook-Ausgabe gibt es kein Kapitel-Icon. Zusammenfassung Rand und seine Begleiter erscheinen in der Großen Halle der Sonne. Rand nimmt Colavaere die Krone ab und verurteilt sie wegen Verrats und Mord zu lebenslänglicher Verbannung auf einen winzigen Bauernhof. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Sonnenpalast, Cairhien, Cairhien Sie durchqueren den stillen Palast. Alle sind nervös. Die Diener gaffen sie an, einige erkennen Rand und knien nieder, die meisten verbeugen sich nur und arbeiten weiter. Perrin betrachtet sie Zähneknirschend, da er weiß, dass alles, was sie tun, von Daes Dae'mar bestimmt wird. Die Wachen sehen ihnen entgegen und Perrin denkt, dass es ihn nicht überraschen würde, wenn sie die Aiel und die jungen Adligen vertreiben oder am Eintritt in die Große Halle hindern würden. Doch sie tun nichts, knien nur nieder und man merkt, dass sie verängstigt sind. Sie betreten die Große Halle der Sonne. * Große Halle der Sonne ** Eine gewaltige Halle, die Decke ist fünfzig Fuß hoch an ihrem höchsten Punkt, mit einer gewölbten Facettendecke. Wuchtige, kantige Säulen aus blauschwarz durchzogenem Marmor zu beiden Seiten des Mittelgangs. Die Menschen drehten sich zu ihnen um. Hinten stehen Menschen, die offensichtlich erst angereist sind, und Perrin erkennt in den Männern und Frauen Jäger des Horns. Sie tasten nach ihren nicht vorhandenen Waffen, denn sie spüren die Gefahr, die von Rand ausgeht. Dann geht ein Keuchen durch den Raum, als der versammelte Adel von Tear und Cairhien Rand erkennt. Alle sind fassungslos und Perrin kann ihre Angst riechen. Colavaere sieht auf sie herab, doch Perrin hat nur Augen für Faile, die rechts neben ihr steht. Perrin versucht ihren Geruch zu erspüren, doch im Raum herrscht ein zu großes Durcheinander. Er hofft, dass sie wirklich einen guten Grund für ihre Handlungen hat. Rand befiehlt Sulin, zu warten und sie nickt zustimmend. Sie und alle Töchter des Speers verschleiern sich. Perrin findet es lächerlich, da die acht Asha'man sicher alle Menschen sofort töten könnten, doch niemand weiß schließlich, was sie sind. Rand geht begleitet von Perrin, Min, Dobraine, Nurelle und Aram zum Thron vor. Colavaere ist sehr nervös und Rand fragt sie, ob sie die Aes Sedai sucht. Er erklärt, er hätte sie ins Aiel-Lager geschickt, um dort Manieren zu lernen. Der Angstgeruch im Raum wird noch stärker. * Colavaere: sehr hübsche Frau mittleren Alters mit einer Spur grau imHaar. Königliche HAltung, die nichts mit einer Krone zu tun hat. Sie ist zum befehlen geboren. Sie glaubt, zum Regieren geboren worden zu sein. Ihre Augen zeugen von einer scharfen Intelligenz. Aufgetürmte Locken, wie es der Mode Cairhiens entspricht. Colavaere reißt sich zusammen. Sie macht einen spöttischen, tiefen Hofknicks und heißt ihn im Namen von Cairhien willkommen. Rand steigt als einziger auf das Thronpodest; Perrin wollte ihm folgen, doch ein Blick von Faile hat ihn inne halten lassen. Er weiß noch immer nicht, was sie vor hat. Nachdem Rand neben Colavaere steht, legt er eine Hand auf den Thron und erklärt, er wollte ihn Elayne Trakand übergeben. Colavaere entgegnet mutig, dass allgemein bekannt ist, dass Elayne tot ist, wie auch ihre Mutter, und Cairhien zu lange ohne einen Regenten war. Rand sagt unbeeindruckt, dass sie lebt und die Kronen von Andor und Cairhien tragen wird. Colavaere will widersprechen, doch sie bricht ab, als Hand die Krone von ihrem Kopf nimmt und sie zerbricht. Alle schweigen fassungslos, als sie sich mit Hilfe der Einen Macht erst verbiet und dann wieder zurück biegt. Rand sagt, dass alles, was geschehen ist, auch rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Colavaere ist fassungslos und stammelt, ihre Stimme ist zunächst heiser, doch dann fasst sie sich. Sie erklärt, dass sie seine Gesetze und Richtlinien einhalten will, auch die, die den alten Gesetzen Cairhiens widersprechen. Sie sagt deutlich, dass sie von Geburt her ein Recht auf den Thron hat, und zwar nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten hat, er ihr aber die Krone von sich aus geben kann. Perrin fragt sich, warum Rand die Angelegenheit in die Länge zieht. Dieser fragt, ob Colavaere ein Recht hatte, Maringil und Meilan umzubringen. Dann fragt Perrin, wo Berelain ist. Er will die Worte sofort zurücknehmen, doch er kann nicht und Faile sieht ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Colavaere protestiert heftig gegen die Vorwürfe und behauptet, unschuldig zu sein, bis sie sich der versammelten Adligen wieder bewusst ist. Sie richtet sich auf und erklärt fest, dass sie neun Tage zuvor offiziell gekrönt wurde und damit wirklich die Königin ist. Dann fragt sie, ob er alle seine Gesetze ändern will. Rand sieht sie nur weiterhin ausdruckslos an. Colavaere ruft die Aes Sedai Annoura, die hinter dem Thron steht, und sagt, sie solle ihr beistehen und sie beraten. * Annoura Larisen: breites Gesicht, großer Mund, Hakennase. Dutzende langer dünner dunkler Zöpfe --> Tarabon. Altersloses Gesicht. tarabonischer Akzent. Graue Ajah Annoura tritt hinter dem Thron hervor und Perrin sieht Havien Nurelle grinsen. Die Aes Sedai erklärt, sie könne Colavaere nicht beraten, da diese ihre Beziehung missverstanden hätte. Dann atmet sie tief ein und erklärt, es wäre nicht nötig, was Rand tut, da sie keine bösen Absichten ihm gegenüber hat. Rand antwortet, dass sie gestorben wäre, wenn sie etwas getan hätte, und dass nicht er sie abschirmt. Er fragt sie, was sie in Cairhien will und ob sie zu den Aiel gebracht werden wolle, um sich dort die Antworten entlocken zu lassen. Annoura sieht zu den Asha'man, die im Raum stehen geblieben sind, und sie begreift, um was es sich handelt. Mitten unter ihnen steht Loial, der unbeholfen und so schnell wie möglich die Ereignisse mit schreibt. Der Adel weicht zurück, als auch ihnen klar wird, wer die Männer sind. Jemand wird ohnmächtig. Die Aes Sedai stellt sich als Annoura Larisen von der Grauen Ajah vor. Sie wirkt vollkommen unbeeindruckt und eher gnädig, während sie antwortet. Sie erzählt weiter, dass sie die Beraterin von Berelain ist und Perrin wird klar, dass Havien sie erkannt hat und deshalb grinst. Annoura berichtet weiter, dass ihre Anwesenheit aufgrund der Beziehung zwischen Tear und Mayene geheim gehalten wurde. Dann sagt sie zu Colavaere, sie hätte sie glauben lassen, was sie glauben wollte, doch eine Aes Sedai würde sich nicht befehlen lassen, wen sie berät. Rand sagt, er würde sie freilassen, wenn Berelain dies alles bestätigt, warnt sie aber auch, dass es sie das Leben kosten könnte, wenn sie sich gegen ihn stellt. Plötzlich spricht Faile und Perrin zuckt beinahe zusammen. Sie erklärt, Colavaere habe ihren Treueschwur brechen und alle Aiel aus Cairhien entfernen wollen, um alles wieder so zu gestalten, wie es vorher war. Sie erklärt weiter, Colavaere habe geglaubt, dass Rand es nicht wagen würde, etwas zu ändern, falls er jemals zurückkehrt. Das alles hat sie von Maire erfahren, einer ehemaligen Dienerin von Colavaere, die inzwischen verschwunden und vermutlich tot ist. Dobraine betritt das Thronpodest und erklärt laut, dass er sie als Hochsitz von Haus Taborwin des Verrats anklagt, was mit dem Tod bestraft wird. Perrin hört Rand leise flüstern und versteht endlich, warum er so zögert: er wusste, was mit Colavaere geschehen musste, und wünscht sich einen Ausweg. Colavaere sieht sich wild um und kreischt, dass das alles Lügen sind. Sie tritt auch Faile zu, doch Rand hält sie auf. Perrin erklärt, dass Faile nicht lügen würde. Colavaere richtet sich auf und sagt, dass sie Gerechtigkeit fordert, weil es keine Beweise gibt, da Maire nicht mehr in Cairhien ist und keine Aussage machen kann. Dobraine fragt, woher sie dies weiß und Colavaere erklärt weiter, sie hätte Maire entlassen. Sie fordert erneut, die Dienerin her zu bringen, damit sie sie als Lügnerin bezeichnen kann. Annoura mischt sich ein und erklärt, wie Maire an einem Tag plötzlich verschwunden war, ohne dass man wusste, wo sie ist. Sie sagt, sie hätte keine Beweise, aber Berelain hätte zwei Diebfänger engagiert, die Beweise über den Tod von Meilan und Maringil gefunden hätten. Alle Mörder, die sie auftreiben konnten, erklärten, Colavaere hätte es befohlen. * Meilan: zwei Männer lauerten ihm auf der Straße auf. Sie behaupteten, sie hätten nur seine Arme festgehalten, während andere ihn erstachen. Colavaere hatte sie bezahlt. * Maringil: Eine Dienerin brachte ihm immer den Wein, den er vor dem Schlafengehen getrunken hatte. Sie hatte ihn auf Befehl von Colavaere vergiftet, weil diese gedroht hatte, sie und ihre kränkliche Mutter töten zu lassen. Sie zeigte echte Reue. Colavaere wird immer stiller. Dann sagt sie leise, Sie hätten versprochen, dass Rand niemals zurückkehrt. Die Aes Sedai der Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg. Sie hatten Gespräche mit mehreren hochrangigen cairhienischen Adligen, unter anderem auch Colavaere, Meilan und Maringil. REFERENZEN Sie schlägt plötzlich die Hände vor den Mund und gibt jämmerliche Laute von sich. Dobraine erklärt, dass es für Verrat und Mord laut Rands Gesetzen den Tod durch Erhängen erfordert. Rand sieht Min an, die sehr traurig aussieht, und Perrin ist sicher, dass sie wegen Rand trauert. Er fragt sich, ob sie eine Vision hatte. Colavaere verlangt einen Scharfrichter, denn es sei ihr Recht, geköpft zu werden, nicht gehängt wie eine Bürgerliche. Rand wirkt sehr hart, als er erklärt, dass er Colavaere ihre Titel entzieht, sowie ihre Ländereien und alles, was sie besitzt, außer der Kleidung an ihrem Körper. Er fragt sie, ob sie einen kleinen Bauernhof besaß, und alle starren ihn an. Es ist sehr still im Raum. Rand fragt Dobraine, als Colavaere nicht antwortet, und dieser erklärt, es gäbe kleine, unbewohnte Höfe auf Parzellen in der Nähe der Drachenmauer. Rand erklärt, er wolle, dass dieses Land endlich wieder von Menschen bewohnt ist. Er will, dass Dobraine den kleinsten Hof findet, der zu Colavaeres Besitz gehörte, damit sie dort ins Exil geht. Er will ihr alles geben und beibringen lassen, was sie braucht, um dort als Bäuerin zu leben. Außerdem soll sie bis an ihr Lebensende bewacht werden und in einer Woche abreisen. Der Adel im Raum ist verwirrt, weil so etwas noch nie beschlossen wurde, vor allem, warum sie nicht hingerichtet werden soll. Colavaere wird ohnmächtig und Perrin will sie auffangen, doch Rand hält ihren Fall sanft mit der Einen Macht auf und lässt sie auf den Boden sinken. Annoura erklärt, dass sie sich um Colavaere kümmern wird. Rand sagt, dass dies sie nichts angeht. Er verlangt, dass die Aes Sedai ihn zu Berelain bringt und befielt, dass Jahar die Abschirmung sinken lässt, da Annoura keine Schwierigkeiten machen wird. Er will von Berelain Antworten, warum sie ohne sein Wissen eine Aes Sedai im Palast hatte. Dann sieht er den Adel im Raum an. Perrin weiß, dass sie alle genau wie Colavaere einen Eid geleistet haben und sich jetzt vermutlich fragen, ob die Teilnahme an der Versammlung wohl schon Verrat ist. Doch Rand beendet die Audienz einfach nur und sagt, er wolle alle Gesichter derjenigen vergessen, die sofort gehen. Die Menschen drängen sich sofort zum Ausgang, da sie nicht wissen, wie lange sie Zeit haben und eine wogende Menge drängt hinaus, ohne dass sich irgend jemand noch einmal zu Colavaere umsieht. Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Rand al'Thor * Loial * Min Farshaw * Corlan Dashiva * Damer Flinn * Dobraine Taborwin * Havien Nurelle * Aram * Sulin * Chiad * Camaille Nolaisen * Selande Darengil * Colavaere Saighan * Faile Bashere * Annoura Larisen * Jahar Narishma * Reale Erwähnt * Maringil * Meilan Mendiana * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Maire Gruppen * Wolfsbruder * Wiedergeborener Drache * Ogier * Asha'man * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers * Jäger des Horns * Aes Sedai ** Graue Ajah Erwähnt * Erste von Mayene Beruf * Diebfänger Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *** Sonnenpalast **** Große Halle der Sonne Erwähnt * Mayene Gegenstände * Sonnenthron Erwähnt * Horn von Valere Sonstige Sprichworte * Eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau ist wie ein Hornissennest in der Matratze. Eine Macht * Abschirmung Kategorie:Die zerbrochene Krone (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Sonnenpalast